warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Guide/WindClan
:Below contains in-depth information for the WindClan chapter of The Ultimate Guide. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Chapter description/Cats described Below is a list of the WindClan cats mentioned in The Ultimate Guide along with the descriptions given on their pages in a summarized version. :Tallkit was born to Sandgorse and Palebird and wanted him to become part of the tunnelers, but he ended up becoming a moor runner. He and his father still went underground though, but when his father and Sparrow went in the tunnels, they collapsed. Because of this, Heatherstar forbid tunneling. Even though Talltail earned his warrior name, he was still angry and swore revenge on Sparrow. Talltail left WindClan, and on the way he met Jake. They formed a special friendship, and traveled to find Sparrow. Jake told him not to kill Sparrow, and when Sparrow was at the edge of the cliff, he decided to spare him. Sparrow ended up falling off anyway, and Talltail risked his life to save him. Sparrow told him his father died with honor. Talltail wanted Jake to come with him to be a rogue, but Jake decided to be a kittypet and Talltail went back to WindClan. He won back his respect and trust, and ended up becoming deputy. When Tallstar became leader, Rusty joined ThunderClan, and he knew he had to be Jake's son. He favored him, but never told him about his father. Tallstar made it to the lake, and before he died he told Onewhisker that he had to be leader, and that Mudclaw couldn't. Tallstar's decision was well-intentioned, but it caused great problems for WindClan; Mudclaw started a rebellion against Onestar, while Onestar tried too hard to prove that he didn't need the other Clan's help. :Onewhisker was loyal and brave as a warrior, without ambition. He befriended Fireheart after he rescued them and battled with them against ShadowClan. Onewhisker told Tallstar not to attack when Bluestar had accused them of thievery, and Fireheart didn't mind the WindClan cats. When Onestar became leader, he wanted to prove he didn't need other clan's help. He needed to win respect after Mudclaw stirred up a rebellion. His first task was taking out Mudclaw's warriors, while StarClan sent a bolt of lightning to knock over a tree and kill Mudclaw. He then made sure no ThunderClan cat would ever cross the border. When he discovered the tunnels underground, he decided to attack ThunderClan, but ThunderClan won narrowly. He ended up uniting with Firestar when The Place of No Stars attacked to defeat the greatest enemy of all. :Mudclaw was made deputy because Tallstar needed a deputy who wasn't afraid to show his claws. He was fearless and brave, but didn't have a bloodthirsty ambition. When Onestar was made leader instead of him, he felt betrayed and couldn't understand, so he assumed that Tallstar had lost his mind. Mudclaw decided to lead a rebellion on them, but was defeated by ThunderClan and WindClan. He got hit by a tree, and they determined this as a sign that Onestar was the right leader. The tree also provided as a bridge to the Gathering island, and future gathering participants could see this as Mudclaw's gift to the clans. :As an apprentice, Crowpaw was shy. He was an unlikely choice from StarClan, but he fought fiercely against enemies. Feathertail, RiverClan's cat, saw past his awkwardness and saw a kind warrior, and Crowpaw loved her back. On the return to the Forest, the cats stopped at the mountains where the tribe of rushing water lived. They were being threatened by a Sharptooth, and Feathertail sacrificed herself for Crowpaw. She wrenched a stone out of the roof and it hit the Sharptooth and also killed her. Crowfeather was left sad due to knowing Feathertail sacrificed herself for him. He chose his warrior name to be Crowfeather, in memory of Feathertail. Leafpool, ThunderClan's medicine cat, showed him sympathy. He refused to be comforted, but when ShadowClan attacked, ThunderClan helped, and he saw Leafpool clinging on to the edge of a cliff. He remembered Feathertail, and he saved Leafpool. He realized then that he loved Leafpool. They left the Clans, but they saw Midnight and found out that badgers were attacking ThunderClan. Crowfeather's heart broke again since he'd lost another mate. He took Nightcloud as his mate to try to prove his loyalty to WindClan once more. Nightcloud gave birth to Breezepelt, while he didn't know Leafpool was expecting his kits. When the truth had emerged, Crowfeather was horrified. He lived his life in heartbreak for Leafpool and hatred for Nightcloud and Breezepelt. Crowfeather realized his legacy when Breezepelt was attacking Lionblaze in the battle with the dark forest, and vowed that he would never let anyone harm Lionblaze. Breezepelt blamed him for training in the dark forest, but Crowfeather said it was Breezepelt's decision. He admitted he would regret nothing, and that is the closest he would get to his kits. :Nightcloud was worried that she would never have kits. When Crowfeather asked her to be his mate, she accepted sincerely. She soon realized that he only wanted her to show his loyalty. She stood by Crowfeather without respect for him, but loved her son, Breezepelt. Nightcloud was bitter to Crowfeather, and her son became bitter too. Breezepelt always wanted his father to love him, so he tried to be the best warrior he could, but he had no one to talk to and he became arrogant. He was jealous that Brambleclaw loved his kits and that made him hate his father even more. He was horrified when he found out Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were his father's kits. When Dark Forest cats offered to make him the best warrior, he accepted. He understood the Dark Forest cats and wanted to attack with them to punish the cats who failed him. He attacked Lionblaze because Lionblaze had everything he ever wanted. Crowfeather saved Lionblaze, and Breezepelt never got his revenge. :Heatherpaw was lively and first met Lionpaw while taking Jaypaw back to ThunderClan. She saw Lionpaw again when there was a mishap with a dog. She was frustrated by the difficulty of talking to him at Gatherings, so she suggested that they meet on the boundaries. When she found The Tunnels, they played in them in the imaginary DarkClan. Soon the Clans became rivals, and border clashes made Lionpaw stop meeting her. When WindClan kits went missing, Onestar assumed ThunderClan had stolen them. Heatherpaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw looked in the tunnels and found them. Rain flooded the caves, and they narrowly escaped. Heatherpaw knew that she could never be with Lionpaw again, and had her limits when they were at war. When they fought with each other at war, she never truly forgot him and placed him as equal with her Clanmates. Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Ultimate Guide Category:Field Guides